The automatic umbrella is also called the automatic unfolding and folding umbrella, which is a kind of umbrella with the umbrella cover being automatically unfolded and folded by the unfolding spring and the folding spring. The automatic umbrella is easy for people to control and operate, because it can automatically unfold and fold the umbrella cover only by pushing down the button at the handle. Moreover, it needs no manual operation while folding the umbrella, so rainwater is unlikely to be splashed on people.
However, the folding in the conditions described above can automatically perform the action of collecting the umbrella cover. But, to realize the purpose of complete folding, the middle rod also must be pressed into the handle (umbrella head); otherwise it cannot be used next time. At this time, because the middle rod of the umbrella is completely opened, the umbrella is longer in length, and the travel required for pressing is longer, and larger strength is required to press the middle rod into the umbrella head. With regard to the aged and the weak, this operating method has certain difficulty, and there is a certain inconvenience involved with this kind of automatic unfolding and folding umbrella.
Consequently, it is necessary to improve the structure of the automatic umbrella described above, so as to fulfill the requirement of people for the folding umbrella.